How Could This Happen To Me ?
by bellax0o
Summary: Lilly was raped and Miley is on tour. Whos gonna help her now and why does everyone hate Oliver. LxJ AN: Oliver did not do It ! and i totally forgot about this story but i will be updating shortly.
1. How Could This How To Me ?

**Disclaimer**- I don't own Hannah Montana or anything else in this story but if I do oh the joys I would have

**How Could This Happen To Me**

**Chapter 1 - **How Could This Happen To Me?

Lilly slowly walked up to the Stewarts door and knocked.

'I hope Mileys home. I really need to talk to her right now.' thought Lilly

After a few seconds of waiting she turned to leave when the door swung open and Jackson popped out.

"Lilly what happened?!" he asked looking at her torn shirt, running make-up and blood stained skirt.

Lilly held back her tears and asked "Jackson, where's Miley I really need to talk to her"

"Who cares about her right now? I need to know what happened to you . So come inside ."

"No Jackson I need Miley" said Lilly as the tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

"Lilly she's not here but please tell me what happened to-"

"Where is she?" asked Lilly cutting Jackson off.

"She's on tour for the rest of the month"

'Oh I totally forgot' thought Lilly

"Come inside and tell me what happened" said Jackson awaken Lilly from her thoughts.

"No I think she I should -"

Jackson cut her off "No your not going anywhere until you tell me what happened" he said grabbing her arm and pulling her inside closing the door be hide them.

"Now tell me what happened"

The tears started flowing down more freely as she answered in a whisper "I...I...I was raped "

Jackson gulped' I must be hearing things'

"Excuse me"He said giving her a worried look

"I WAS RAPED" she shouted "RAPED" she shouted again as the tears started to pour down her face.

Her tears continued to fall down her face as she feels to her knees cupping her face in hands

Jackson was shocked "Raped! How can she have been raped? She is to nice for this to being happening to her'

He looked down at her and for some reason his heart felt like it was weeping for her. He slowly bent down and embraced her

"Everything will be okay. You'll see the cops will get him and he'll be put away for a long time." he said softly as he continued to hold Lilly

"You can't tell anybody" Lilly said looking up at him

"What do you mean I can't tell anybody? We can't let this guy get away with it."

"But I can't tell on him. It would ruin everything."

Jackson grabbed her shoulders and looked into her eyes "Lilly you mean to tell me you know exactly who this guy is?"

Lilly looked down. She couldn't stand to look at him. His eyes were piercing.

"Yes" Lilly whispered

"Lilly you must tell me who it is." said Jackson lifting her chin up to look at her face

"If I do you must promise not to tell anyone and you must not do anything to him." said Lilly searching his eyes for to see if she can trust him.

"I'll try but you need to tell me who it is" answered Jackson.

After Lilly found what she needed she looked away because she couldn't bear to see his face at her response

"It was Oliver"


	2. Invisible

**Disclaimer-** Once again I do not own Hannah Montana

**Chapter 2- Invisible**

'Oliver' It been three hours now since Jackson found out but he still couldn't get over the fact the Oliver had raped Lilly. Oliver was supposed to be her best friend and he betrayed her. Jackson was angry; no scratch that he wasn't angry he was pissed but there was nothing he could do about it. He had promise Lilly he wouldn't tell anyone.

"Jackson what do you think I should?" asked Lilly

Jackson snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Lilly "I'm not sure. Why don't you go home and talk to your mom about it?"

"My mom's not home. My parents are away for the week to Hawaii and I have no way to reach them"

"Well you can always stay here with me if you don't wanna be alone" said Jackson

"Uh are you sure? I mean you probably wanna have a party or something don't you since you have the whole to your self for the next month. I wouldn't wanna ruin your fun. "

"No. Don't worry about it. I wasn't planning anything at all. Besides pretty much all my friends are away with there parents til the end of vacation. So it would be no problem if you wanted to stay here." Jackson said looking at her with pleading eyes

"I guess if it's ok with you I'll stay here for a few days until my parents get back I guess."

"It's fine by me "Jackson said giving Lilly a small grin

"Okay. I guess I'll go home and get some clothes and take a shower"

Jackson glanced at Lilly's clothes "Are you sure you wanna walk around like that?" said Jackson pointing to her shirt and skirt.

Lilly looked down. She had almost forgotten what she looked like"Uh. I guess you have a point. Now what am I gonna do?" she asked looking at Jackson hoping he had an idea.

Jackson looked at her and starting thinking 'she can always borrow some of Mileys' clothes or she can wear some of my things. I think she would be rather cute in them' Jackson smiled inwardly 'wait I shouldn't be thinking like that. She my little sisters' best friend. But she is pretty cute.' Lilly stared at him 'he is so weird but I guess it nice that he is trying to help in his own little way'

"Uhh Jackson do you have an idea or what?" asked Lilly braking to Jackson thoughts

"Yea. Why don't you just shower here and borrow Mileys' clothes."

"Yea I guess I can do that." replied Lilly nodding her head slightly.

"And tomorrow after you wake up I can drive you over to your house so that you can get some clothes."

"That sounds great but we have one problem. I don't fit Mileys' clothes." said Lilly

"Uh I guess that is a problem." replied Jackson "Well I guess you'll have to borrow some of my clothes."

"Yea. I can do that I guess. Wait... What? Did I hear that right? You said I can borrow your clothes? " asked Lilly with a confused expression on her face.

"Yea that's exactly what I said and don't worry I don't have cooties or anything. Beside you have no other option? "

"But…. Uh I guess your right."

"Yea. I am so why don't you get in a shower and I'll go find something for you to wear."

"Okay." replied Lilly heading for the stairs.

Jackson smiled. 'Now to go find something that might fit her.'

Lilly embraced the warm water like it was her best friend 'I can't believe Jackson's helping me. He's being so cool about this whole thing to. For second earlier I thought he was gonna go into shock when I told him was Oliver. I'm glad he didn't because I have no one else to turn to now. But what's gonna happen when he finds out it wasn't Oliver' her thoughts were interrupted by soft knocking at the door.

"Lilly you okay in there?" asked Jackson with a worried tone

"Yea. Sorry I took so long. I'll be right out." replied Lilly as she turns around and started to turn the water off.

"Okay. Well I have the clothes for you."

"Okay. Just give me a sec." she said as she stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her

"Why don't I just-" Jackson was cut when Lilly opened the door.

"Thanks Jackson. You're the best." said Lilly as she took the clothes from Jackson

"Uh no problem" he said as he started to stare at her 'She is so pretty' he thought

"Well I am down in a few minutes. Thanks again." said Lilly as she closed the door. As she got dress she couldn't help but wonder why he was staring at her when she went to get the clothes.

'I shouldn't be thinking about her like that' thought Jackson as he mentally slapped his self.


	3. Would You Lay With Me ?

Disclaimer: Once again I do not own Hannah Montana

Chapter 3 - Would You Lay With Me?

Lilly was very nervous as she walked down the stairs to the living 'What if he knows? What if he found out I was living about Oliver and about my parents?' As she entered the living Jackson noticed her uneasiness but he also noticed something else. 'She looks so cute in my clothes. I wish I could see her like more often.'

"Lilly is something wrong?" asked Jackson still looking down at her body.

'Why is he staring at me again? ' the look he gave her made her feel even more uncomfortable.

"Uh no nothings wrong at all? I guess I'm just a little hungry that's all "responded Lilly hoping that Jackson would believe her.

'Well you haven't eaten anything all day. I could order a pizza if you like."

"That would be great thanks."

Jackson picked up the phone and dialed up the closet pizzeria "Yea Fred its Jackson I need to deliver me three pizzas pronto. You should already know what I want on them. Yep extra cheese all the way oh and tell your mom I said hi. Bye"

Jackson hung up the phone and turned back to Lilly. "They should be her in about half an hour. So until than you wanna do something."

"Uhh sure. Quick question why did you order three pizzas?" asked Lilly looking up at Jackson

"Cause I am a growing boy who needs as much pizza in my life as possible and because you get three pizzas for 15.00." replied Jackson

Lilly couldn't help but chuckle at his response' Maybe he doesn't know after all.' she thought to herself as she smiled at Jackson. "Well I guess that's a good reason. So what did you wanna do?"

"Uh we can watch TV or we can play a board game."

Lilly wasn't really in the mood for watching TV. "Well what board games do you have?"

"Hold on. Let me check. "Said Jackson as he went to look in the hall closet. "We have Scrabble and Monopoly. Wait scratch that we're missing Monopoly some pieces for Monopoly so I guess we're playing Scrabble. "

"I guess that can be fun but you can't make up any stupid words." called Lilly from the living

"Okay I promise. No stupid words." said Jackson as he walked back into the living room.

Jackson and Lilly set up the game and a few minutes later there were enjoying a very weird game "S-H-I-S-H-B-O-O-L-A. Shishboola." said Jackson as he put the remainder of his letters down.

"Nah ah. That is not a real word." said Lilly as she poked Jackson

"Yea it is and don't poke me." said Jackson

"No its not and I can poke you when ever I want to."

"Oh yea."

"Yea. "Said Lilly poking Jackson once more

"Fine you wanna poke me I can do something to you too." Jackson said as he reached over and began tickling Lilly.

Lilly started laughing. "Stop Jackson. Please Stop Jackson."

"Nope not until you swear you'll never poke me again." said Jackson as he continued to tickle her

By that time Lilly was laughing so heard a gasping for breathe." Alright- Jackson-I-swear-I'll-never-poke-you-ever-again." She said between breaths as she tried to push Jackson off of her but it only made matters worse. She had caused them to both of them to fall on the floor and her to hit her head on the floor. "Ow." said Lilly as she starting rubbing her head

'She looks so beautiful.' thought Jackson as he looked over her face. Her lips were puffy and her cheeks red cause she had been laughing but to him she couldn't have looked more perfect.

"Jackson are you again." she asked looking into his eyes 'From down here he looks pretty cute.' she thought smiling.

"Yea. I'm fine. "Jackson looked down at her lips. He loved how they looked when she smiled. 'I wonder what she would do if I kissed her' he thought as he began to lean in. just than the door bell rang. 'Aw man I was so close' thought Jackson as he slowly got up off of Lilly and made his way to the door to see who it was.

'That was weird. I was pretty sure he was gonna kiss me.' thought Lilly as she got up to fixed herself. She put away the game while Jackson was at the door.

"Pizzas here "said Jackson as he turned back to Lilly and placed the food on the table. " Why did you put the game away?"

"So that we had room on the table to eat." replied Lilly as she took a slice of Pizza out the box "Beside it was starting to get boring and you were cheating." She said as she took a bite of her pizza.

"I was not." said Jackson as he began to stuff a slice of pizza in his mouth.

"If you say so." said Lilly as she rolled her eyes and continued to eat her pizza

"Do not make me tickle you again." said Jackson as he put is slice down and put his heads near her stomach.

Lilly dropped her pizza in attempt to stop him and the result was not good. "Look what you made me do! Now I have to go to bed with tomato sauce on me." she exclaimed as she picked up a napkin and started rubbing the spot were the sauce was.

"It's not that bad. Beside if you really want I could give you another shirt." said Jackson as he continued eating his 3rd slice of pizza.

"No never mind. Its fine." said Lilly putting down the napkin and picking up a new slice of pizza.

Both of them sat in silence eating there pizza and thinking about what had happened so far that night. Jackson was starting to feel very uncomfortable.

"Why don't we see what's on TV?" he asked picking up the remote and turning it on.

"Sure. You can find us something to watch and I'll clean up." she answered as she began bringing the pizza boxes to the kitchen.

"I'll find us a good movie to watch."

"Ok. As long as it's not scary. I hate scary movies." she said as she put the remaining pizza in the fridge.

"Aw you suck. I wanted to watch house of wax but I guess I can't now."

"Uh if that what you wanna watch I guess I could try to sit through it."

"Are you sure?" he asked glancing over to her.

"Yea I'm positive." she said making her way back over to the couch.

"Ok than." he said playing the movie

The movie was going good. Lilly hadn't said one word the entire and when Jackson finally looked over and saw why. She had passed out. "Just great. Now I have to carry her upstairs" he said aloud.

He wasn't surprised at how light she was. As soon as her lifted her up she moved slightly and buried her face into his chest. 'Now where am I gonna put her. I guess she can sleep in my room and I'll sleep on the couch.'

He entered his room and put her down on the bed. He had put the blanket over her and was about to head back down stairs to the couch when he heard some one call him. "What's wrong Lilly?" he asked heading back over to the bed.

"Can you stay with me tonight?" she asked sounding like she was still half asleep.

"Uh sure. Just let me get undressed."

"Ok. Thanks Jackson." she said groggily.

He pulled some clothes out the drawer and headed back to the bathroom ' I can't believe she wants me to spend the night with her.' he put his dirty clothes in the hamper and headed back to the room to check if she was still awake. She wasn't so he turned off the light and deciding what to do next.

"Jackson are you going to stay with me?"

"Yea. Sure Lilly." she answered making his way over to the bed once more and crawling in next to her.

"Thanks Jackson. You're the best." Lilly said as she began to fall back to sleep

"No problem Lilly."

Soon they had both dozed off unaware of the positions that they had both shifted into.


	4. Caught Fire

Disclaimer: Once again I do not own Hannah Montana or any song used in this chapter.

**Chapter 4 - Caught Fire**

_Seemed to stop my breath  
my head on your chest  
Waiting to cave in  
from the bottom of my...  
Hear your voice again  
Could we dim the sun  
And wonder where we've been  
Maybe you and me  
So kiss me like you did  
My heart stopped beating  
Such a softer sin..._

Lilly snuggled deeper in to the warmth she felt wrapped around her. It felt so good and she never wanted to move. She just wanted to lay there and forget the world around her. That was until you felt the heat wrap tighter around her and then she realized where she was. Her eyes shot open and found her self starring right in to Jackson chest. Her face turned bright red when she remembers what happened last night. 'Why did I ask him to sleep with me? It is nice though. Wait what am I talking about I should feel like this his my best friends brother. But he is hot and I never noticed how well toned he is.' she thought to herself. "He is pretty hot but I can never tell him that." she whispered to herself as she closed her eyes and tried to go back to sleep

Unknowing to her that Jackson had heard her. He smiled to himself and closed his eyes 'this is gonna be so fun' he thought to himself as he to fell back to sleep.

A few hours later Lilly was becoming uncomfortable and started getting cramps. Her movement was bothering Jackson but as soon as he opened his mouth to ask her what was wrong she screamed. Very loudly right in his ear and it caused him to jump and fall of the bed. "What? What's wrong? " he asked but all he saw was her running to the bathroom.

'OH MY GOSH. I got my period. What if it stained his bed?! He would probably never talk to me again or think i'm weird .OH MY GOSH this are his boxers and I have a feeling he would notice the stain on them. Now what am I gonna do?!' she thought. There was a knock at the door.

"Lil are you ok in there?"

"Yea I'm sorry I…um... Just really had to pee that's all. "She said unsure of what to do know

"Are you sure that's all that's wrong?"

"Uhh…yea. What else could be wrong?"

"Are you sure it's not like a female thing? Cause I think its might be."

"How can you tell?"

'Sweet nibblets. This is not good.'

"Well I'm a lot smarter then I look you know."

Lilly chuckled "Are you sure about that? "

"That's not nice." replied Jackson

"I'm sorry Jackson. You think you could get me some clean clothes? "Asked Lilly

"Sure. Hold on a sec. "

'I'm glad he's not freaked out. He's taken it a lot better than I thought.' she thought to herself letting out a deep sigh.

Again there came the knocks "Here Lilly I got you some more clothes. Is there anything else you need?"

"Uhh. A pad."

"Uhh yea I forgot you might need some of those. I think there under the sink."

Lilly walked over to the sink and checked "Yea there is thanks Jackson?"

"Uhh Lilly don't you need to open the door."

Lilly walked back over to the door "Why?"

"Well unless you wanna walk around naked you might need these clothes."

Lilly's face turned bright red as she opened the door. "I forgot. Sorry"

"It's ok. Hurry up and I'll be downstairs cooking breakfast."

"Ok" replied Lilly as she closed the door. 'I didn't know he could cook. This might get scary.' she thought as she got dressed

Heading downstairs Lilly swear she smelt something burning "is everything ok down there?" she yelled as she ran down the stairs

She couldn't help but giggle at the sight in front of her. Jackson was standing in front of the stove covered in pancake mix. "Did the batter explode?" she asked trying to muffle the giggles

"No it didn't for your information. And it's not funny. I never said I was a good cook. I was just trying to be nice."

Lilly giggled again "I'm sorry. You just look so funny. I'll cook breakfast ok?"

"Fine "said Jackson turning off the stove.

"Well first lets get this cleaned up and you should think about washing your face. "

"Ok I will but maybe you should wash your face" said Jackson with a little smirk

"What's on my –"she was cut off by the white liquid that hit her face.

Now Jackson was the one that was laughing. "Now how does it feel?"

Lilly wiped off some of the batter from her face. "Why you little!! What did I do to you?"

"You laughed at me when all I was trying to do was be nice."

"Your so gonna get it." Said Lilly as she picked up the bowl with the remaining batter but as she went to throw it at Jackson she slipped and both off them fell down.

"Well this is fun." said Jackson as he looked up at Lilly

"Why don't we just call a truce before we wind up breaking something?"

"Sure we could do that or I could just tickle you again." said Jackson as he began tickling her stomach.

Lilly starting turning bright red as she began laughing "Jackson- please- stop- I'm- sorry.

"You sure?" asked Jackson as he continued to tickle her.

"Yes yes i'm sure just please stop." She said breathlessly

"Ok."

Lilly looked down out him "So what are we gonna do now?"

Jackson stared at her 'she looks so pretty like that.'

"What would you do if I kissed you?"

Lilly couldn't believe what she heard "What would you do just say? "

"I asked you what you would do if I kissed you "

"I don't know. You would have to kiss me-"

That's all she could say. Jackson's lips caught Lilly's as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Lilly slowly started to kiss back as she forgot about everything else, that was until the door bell rang.

A/N: Who could I be at the door? Message me with your guesses. Sorry it took so long to update. Been really busy I'll update soon I promise.


	5. Authors Note

This is a very longer over due update for this story

I just wanted to make somethings clear before I continue this story

It was not Oliver- you will find out who it was real soon

I'm not sure if Miley will make an appearance in this fan-fiction- if she does it wont be until the last chapter

This story should only be about 6 or 7 chapters longer and i promise to update more frequently !


	6. Cryin'

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hannah Montana or any of the characters. boo hoo !

**Chapter 5: Cryin'**

Reluctantly Jackson pulled away from Lilly

"I should get that" he said slightly giggling from the redness of Lillys' face.

"Um yeah you should." Lilly said looking away from him "And i'll start to clean up our mess."

Jackson laughed

" You do that" he said while heading towards the door.

When he opened it standing there was the last person he expected to see.

Jackson stepped out of the house and closed the door behind him.

"What are you doing here Oliver?" he asked with anger in his voice

"I was just looking for Lilly. You haven't seen her have you ?" asked Oliver a little taken back by the tone of Jacksons voice.

"Your looking for Lilly ?! Don't you think you've done enough to her ?!" replied Jackson raising his voice slightly.

"What are you talking about ?!"

Jackson grabbed Oliver by the collar of his shirt.

"What ? Are you gonna pretend you did nothing wrong ?"

"I didn't" replied Oliver while he tried to escape Jacksons grasp.

By now Jacksons blood was boiling. Jacksons eye were filled with fury and nothing could stop him as he jumped on Oliver pushing to the ground. Once again he grabbed Olivers shirt and brought his face level with his.

" Are you denying the fact that you raped her ?!" asked Jackson, his voice full of rage.

Olivers face turned white.

"Lilly was raped ?" he asked in disbelief

Jackson was past the point of no return. He punched Oliver over and over not stopping until he realized he had drawn blood. He stood up and walked back over to the door. He turned around to look at Oliver once more.

"Don't ever come near Lilly again" he said opening the door and stepping inside.

Oliver was left laying on the floor dazed and confused. 'What just happened?' he asked himself as he stood up and wiped the blood from his mouth.

Inside Lilly was mopping up the remainder of the pancake batter when Jackson walked into the house. Looking up she asked him who it was.

Jackson looked at her 'I cant tell her who it really was'.

"It was just my friend from school. He had to ask me about an assignment." lied Jackson

"Oh okay" replied Lilly as she continued to mop

" Here why don't I finish mopping up and you go upstairs and clean yourself up." said Jackson walking over to Lilly and taking the mop from her hands.

"Um alright." said Lilly heading towards the stairs "I'll be back in a few minutes"

"Alright" said Jackson as he started mopping.

Once Lilly was out of sight Jackson put down the mop and walked over towards the sinking. 'I don't want to have to tell her Oliver was here looking for her.' thought Jackson as he turned on the cold water and placed his hand under it. His hand was swollen and it looked like it was beginning to bruise.'But I won't be able to hide this from her so I'm gonna have to tell her. Soon'. Jackson turned off the water and grabbed a dish towel. He began to walk towards the refrigerator when the door bell rang again. 'That better not be Oliver again' he thought as he headed towards the door.

He opened the door and was very surprised by the person he saw standing there.

"Mr. Truscott what are you doing here ? he asked slightly confused. "Aren't you supposed to be in Hawaii ?"

Now it was Mr. Truscotts' turn to be confused.

"Hawaii? Why would i be in Hawaii ?"

"Lilly told me that me that you and Mrs.Truscott were gonna be there for the next week "

"Lilly told you that ?! When ?! Is she here now ?!"

"Yeah she's upstairs" said Jackson

"Oh thank goodness."replied Mr. Truscott letting out a sigh of relief "We've been looking for her all morning. When she didn't come home last night we figured she was probably staying over here with Miley and forgot to call us but when we didn't receive a call this morning we started to get worried."

"Well come on inside I'm sure she'll be down in a minute." said Jackson as he moved aside to let Mr. Truscott in.

Jackson closed the door and sat down on the down on the couch. A few seconds later Lilly called out to Jackson as she came down the stairs.

"So what do you-" her voice caught in her throat once she entered the living.' What is he doing here' she thought as stared at her father. She felt the room start to spin and everything was becoming cloudy.

"Uh Lilly your dad's-" was all he got out before Lilly collapsed on the floor.

A/N: Review ! I haven't written anything in the longest so i know this might be kinda crappy but review anyway with your suggests on how I can make this story better. Also I'm sorry for any spelling or grammar errors.


End file.
